1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reception of a modulated carrier having asymmetrical sidebands. An example of such a modulated carrier is a television (TV) signal for conventional terrestrial broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
French Patent FR-A 2,656,187 mentions that, in a TV receiver, a specific type of filtering, called Nyquist filtering has to be carried out at an intermediate frequency in order to restore the integrity of the video spectrum after demodulation. This filtering ensures that the sidebands, which are asymmetrical, will always add up to "1".
FR-A 2,656,187 also describes a prior-art TV receiver. In the prior-art TV receiver, a desired TV signal is converted in frequency to an intermediate-frequency signal. The intermediate-frequency signal passes a Nyquist filter, after which it is demodulated by means of a carrier which is extracted from the intermediate-frequency signal prior to any processing thereof, in particular prior to any filtering.